


Bonded To You

by Rueitae



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fae Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance (Voltron) Has Magic, Magic, Married Couple, On the Run, plance kid - Freeform, villain Haggar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rueitae/pseuds/Rueitae
Summary: Lance has kept his son safe until this point, but now he needs the child's mother if they are all to survive together.
Relationships: Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27
Collections: Langst Halloween Exchange 2020





	Bonded To You

**Author's Note:**

> My gift to [Voltron Hobbit](http://voltronhobbit.tumblr.com/) for the Langstron Halloween Exchange 2020! I hope you like it!

Lance runs.

Each pant is more labored than the last and his lungs stretch thin, greedy for air. His leather boots grow heavy with mud with every stride across the forest floor. The veil of rain showers ends and now only the water that drips from his soaked bangs skews his vision. The persistent storm clouds prevent him from enjoying the natural beauty of the setting sun, even though he’s well outside the illuminated castle walls. 

Lance’s breath hitches as an arrow shrouded in shadowy purple magic flies through the treetops above him.

"Quiznak," he whispers in horror. Though his feet are weary and his lungs near capacity, the precious cargo wrapped in blankets he carries in his weighted arms keeps his mind sharp enough to stop on a dime and change direction.

Shuffling the bundle to one arm, Lance pulls on the threads of magic in his veins, willing it to tingle at the fingertips of his wand arm. Creating a blue flame at his index finger, he draws the shield glyph in the air and presses his palm to it as if it were a stone wall, just before the arrow arches downwards and explodes behind him. 

Lance cradles the bundle close to his chest as the force of impact throws him into the soggy ground, splattering mud all over his clothes and face and all over the blanket. Dirtied clothes hardly matters, and Lance breathes a sighs of relief as the blue-green force field flickers from use. His back is still warm from the heat of the explosion.

That had been close. Which means Emperor Zarkon’s army draws near - probably gaining on him. 

A small giggle draws his attention downwards. Despite both their lives on the line, Lance can’t help but smile over the infant in his arms. 

“Okay, okay. Just for a minute,” Lance assures him as his magic’s protective bubble shatters and dissipates. Roots of a rotting oak provide a seat and shelter thanks to its split trunk. 

Gently stroking away the blanket near the child’s head, Lance’s heart melts in complete devotion. Leaning forward while bringing the babe to him, he presses his lips against his son’s forehead. The boy yawns and curls his tiny fingers into fists, otherworldly pointed ears wiggling before settling back to sleep.

Instantly Lance's shoulders slump in relief. His son feels safe in his arms; in turn filling him with pride and joy knowing that he is trusted. But also fills him with dread, unsure if he will be able to live up to that trust with Zarkon’s forces hunting them down like a prized buck.

The snapping of twigs in the near distance rings in Lance’s perfectly round and _human_ ears. He digs his fingers into the cloth that cocoons the child. “Sorry for the short rest, Kiddo, let’s go find Mommy.”

“The child’s mother must be someone very special.”

Lance swears his heart stops, his feet immobile as the voice chills him to the core. Persuasion magic. No matter how much he wants to run, the witch has him trapped at her word. 

It is little wonder that Haggar is the true power behind Zarkon’s throne. 

“Leave us alone!” Lance growls, making sure to make himself a physical barrier between Haggar and his son. With a flick of the wrist, his blue flame burns more brightly than before. Muscles operate by memory of repetition. Three concentric circles are outlined in blue-green in the air. Lance pours his rage and desperation into one last dot at the ringed center. 

From the point of his finger, an ocean blue beam of light one hundred times the size of his finger erupts from the dot, aimed towards the robed head druid; the killer of fae kind.

Lance strains to keep the cannon firing, if he’s to keep his half-fae son safe he must make sure Haggar is dead. 

His arm wobbles and his head grows light and airy; the strength to sustain the beam fails him. He falls to his knees, careful to keep his son as secure in his arms as his boots are to the ground.

When he looks up, the beam parts to the left and to the right. His heart catches in his throat and he wraps his wand arm around his son protectively. Haggar stands alive, her own magenta shield completely intact and looking as if she’s not broken a sweat. 

Dread spills into his head, acutely aware of his labored breaths. He’s failed spectacularly. 

“Hand over the half-breed child,” she says, cool and unfeeling. “And I will spare you. Surrender and you will have the privilege to watch over him as I teach him to destroy his non-mortal heritage.”

“I’ll die before I willingly give him to you!” Lance says with barely contained rage.

Haggar lifts her wand arm, a dot of pink on her index finger flickers and within ticks grows as tall as herself. “So be it.”

Lance snaps his fingers, growling that he can only summon the smallest of sparks. “Please, give me _something_ ,” he begs of his magic, keeping a wary eye on Haggar’s approaching magic. She’ll kill him and raise his son to be an agent of evil if he cannot do anything in the next few ticks!

“Don’t you touch him!”

A wall of familiar and _wanted_ green energy slams into Haggar, pushing her away from Lance and deeper into the forest. 

Lance is to his feet and running towards the earthly clothed figure of his wife before he realizes it. He greets her with a kiss and laughs, his body aching and tired but loose with relief. Pressing his forehead to hers, he says, “I love it when you come to save the day, but we really have to stop making the calls so close.”

Pidge chuckles as she takes his cheeks into her tiny, delicate hands, her laugh so bright that Lance’s limbs grow lighter and power pulses in his veins at her mere presence, amplified by their marriage vows; the very reason Haggar promises to chase their son to the ends of the Earth; the offspring of fae and mortal. “What are you doing here?” she asks. Though she smiles, her voice is full over worry. 

The child shifts in his arms, and Lance sighs with a heavy heart. “He isn’t safe in the kingdom anymore. Haggar knows.”

Her small lips form a frown, eyes reflecting concern. “If he comes to Court, he’ll never be able to leave. Not to mention you--”

“I don’t care,” Lance says curtly. 

“But your family…”

Lance sucks in a deep breath as his heart aches at the thought of never seeing his family again. The subtle movement in his arms reminds of why he’ll make this sacrifice. “I’ll miss them every day,” he says, holding his son closer, “but I have a duty to _our_ family. I want to actually be his father, and for him to have his mother growing up.”

Pidge’s gaze flickers to her son and she carefully moves his already thick hair off his forehead. Lance recognizes the same look of wonder and love that he sees in his own eyes in the mirror every morning of late. She closes her eyes. When she exhales her next breath, her eyes open with resolve. “We’ll find a way to make this work, we swore we would.” Her eyes shine with golden green glint that betrays her otherworldly heritage. “Allura’s influence will weaken the further that barrier takes Haggar from here. We’d best go to the tunnels, and this time...go to Court.”

She takes his fleshy hand into her delicate magical one. Lance nods firmly, letting her know his decision is set. They lift their held hands as one. Blue flame and vine-coated lines as intricate as the roots of a tree merge together to create a blue-green aurora. Lance’s heart is light and at ease as the shimmering veil shows the outline of a tunnel. The fae world fills him with wonder no matter how many times he’s entered it. 

The squeeze of his hand brings Lance’s gaze back to his wife. How lucky he is to have found his best friend in the next world over, her eyes sharp with intellect and cropped hair dancing with mischief. “I’ll find a way to get you home someday,” she promises. 

“I know you will,” he says, and means it. With her genius, Lance is convinced that one day he will be able to see his parents and siblings again. But for now, they, as well as him and his son, will be safer among the fae, with Pidge and her family.

They step the same as they made the door, together. 

In an instant, the dreary forest is replaced by a dry tunnel. As the portal to the mortal world dissipates behind them, glowing butterflies light the underground path. Typically, he and Pidge would run to the far corners of the realm, but this time there are no forks in the road, only the one that he presumes to lead right to Court.

He smiles wryly, thinking of the Queen. “Hopefully Allura won’t yell at us too much.” 

Pidge matches his grin. “When she meets our cute kid? Please, she’ll be doting on him too much to be angry. Better the Queen of the Seelie Court than the one who killed the Unseelie queen.”

“We should go,” Lance says, pushing back the twinge of sadness at leaving this world he was born into. “I’m ready.”

Pidge nods. Lighter than air, she hovers to meet his gaze at eye level, gently resting her hands on his shoulders. “A gift from a faerie grounds you to their world.” 

Lance prepares his lips as she leans in for the gift, a kiss, far more gentle than some they have shared in the past. 

“I accept your most generous gift,” he says with a chuckle as she lands gracefully back to her feet, an equally fond smile on her face. “Would you like to hold your son for a time?”

Pidge’s fingers twitch with nervousness. She’s only seen him a handful of times since he was born as they tried to give him a life in the mortal realm. “I do, but…”

“You won’t break him, you’re his mother,” Lance assures her as he holds the blanketed bundle out to her. 

She takes him with some trepidation, but after only a few ticks is swaying back and forth, a fond smile on her face. “I missed him.” she looks up. “I missed you.”

Lance wraps his arms around the both of them, giving a free kiss into her thick hair. “Neither of us are going anywhere for awhile.”

And as soon as he says it, wife and son in his arms, Lance is at peace with the words.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://rueitae.tumblr.com/)! Please leave a comment if you liked it! I'm anxious to know what you liked!


End file.
